


LightSpeed(Visionspeed)

by OliverTypes22



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Brainwash, Episode Reference, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, HIVE Academy, Lesbian, Lightspeed re-new, M/M, Multi, Other, Visionspeed, a hint of lemon, crackshipping, emotional mess, jealous best friend, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverTypes22/pseuds/OliverTypes22
Summary: Lightspeed BUT Instead of Kid Flash loving Jinx, it was See-More that Kid Flash love.what will happen?





	1. How we start?

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies if there are grammar or spelling mistakes!

**_at a museum.._ **

 

Gizmo sneakily went down with a Wire attached to his Mech-Pack, He started to type in- or so called 'Hacking' on the monitor. The rest of The HIVE peaked from the vent ceiling... "well Gizmo..?" Jinx said and Gizmo just snickered, "easy, Security here stinks! check it out" with one press of a button the alarm lasers are gone. The rest of The HIVE landed and Jinx smiles, "old jewels, priceless artifacts! way better then the mall, Hive five rob em' Blind!" She pointed out then The HIVE started to get the artifacts.

 

See-more used his laser eye from his Helmet lense to make a Circle on the glass and removing it, meanwhile Mammoth opened an old Mummy case and took the 'Fancy' clothing on the Mummy then turned to See-More "hey See-More, does this make me look Fat?" See-More smiled "no way mammoth! it makes ya look rich!" See-More pointed out while making a money sign on his lense. Kyd was looking at the Snake staff silently, "need an eye Kyd Wykkyd?" See-More asked. Kyd Simply Shaked his head then pulled up his Cloak to the glass and making a small Portal so he can easily grab the Staff, Billy on the other hand looked at some jars. "whoo-whew! this are sum' fancy Jars!" Billy exclaimed then cloned another of him “darn Right! These should be the property of Billy numerous!” then the two cloned one each making four Billy’s, “Start grabbing!!” they all grabbed each jar then Jinx walked to them.

 

“you know what they put in those things….. Mummy guts.” She Smirked and Billy looked inside the jar, The clones just Shivered in a mixture of Disgust and fear. Jinx walked to a small glass cube containing a Necklace with an eye Ruby, She hexed the Glass opened and took the necklace. “this is what I came for” See-more then came to her “wait- isn’t that necklace meant for Good luck? If your all about Bad luck..” he made a question mark on his lense and Jinx scoffed at him, “it’s a DUMB legend!” She shoved him away and walked off. The HIVE exit from the museum with the artifacts—

_NYOOM_

A streak ran past the HIVE, “what the—did you see that—huh!?” Jinx exclaimed as the streak ran past her taking the necklace from her grasp. Then The streak ran past Gizmo making the child Spin and loose the artifacts, Mammoth got his pants pulled down which Mammoth blushed in embarrassment then pulled his pants up. The Streak took Kyd and Billy’s stolen artifacts and made the two trip, The when the Streak ran Past See-More. See-More lost the Artifacts but got a _golden flower._ See-More was in Aw from the ‘Gift’ But he snapped back to reality when the Alarm went off, “RUN!” Jinx yelled and the HIVE ran away from the scenario…

 

**_At the HIVE base_ **

****

Billy was Playing a racing game against his clone’s and as usual they start fighting each other…again. Mammoth looked at the fridge then grabbed it and ate everything in it like a Wild Animal, Jinx and Gizmo we’re trying to find who this ‘Streak’ was… “its probably one of those Crud Titans!” Gizmo scoffed “It can’t be, The Titans are away to fight the brotherhood of evil while Titans east were called back to Steel city.. whoever this guy is Im gonna make him PAY” Jinx snarled angrily which Gizmo fell from his chair since Jinx’s anger accidently hexed the chair… “we got Busted, what’s the big deal? We get busted all the time!” Mammoth said and Jinx just pouted “we didn’t get busted! Whoever this guy is was just messing with us!” Mammoth and Gizmo went silent—well Except Billy making Pew-pew Noises in the background.

 

“how do you think the Brotherhood of evil would take Us seriously when this keeps HAPPENING!” Jinx yelled, See-More on the other hand was examining the Flower.. See-More loved Golden flower’s since it was his mother’s favorite and he used to visit a garden full of them when he was a kid.. It made him smile and blush a bit, ‘what’cha got there Sey?’ Kyd spoke with his Telepathy. See-More Jumped a bit but sighed in relief that Its just Kyd “Kyd, One day you’ll ACTUALLY kill me if you keep doing that.” See-More Groaned and Kyd simply smirked. ‘its just funny’ then the alarm went off, “we got an Armored truck, two jewelry stores and a taco shop” Mammoth brighten up by the ‘Taco shop’ “oh! I’ll take that one!” Billy smiled “yeehaw! Its time for crime!” See-More just hesitated a bit, Kyd placed his hand on his shoulder.. ‘You ok?’ the Cyclop simply nodded but inside his guts.. there are a lot of Butterfly’s..?

 

**At Jump City**

See-More used his Balloon eye to find the armored truck, See-More didn’t enjoy this setting in his lense but It’s the only way he can spy on moving targets. He then used his See-Through vision and saw the armored truck, “I spy with my big ol’ eye a truck full of Dough!” He then laughed a bit to his communicator and Kyd was waiting for the armored truck. Kyd got infront of the armored truck then the driver took a turn in panic making the truck flip and Kyd Teleported away in time, The driver crawled out of the truck while See-More landed at the back and Kyd exiting the Truck with Dough in his arms. “Pay day!” See-More exclaimed happily but.. _the streak._ It ran past to take the Dough away and from Kyd’s grasped, It ran around Kyd which made a huge tornado. See-More watched in horror and tried to stop it, If Kyd had his voice he would have screamed like hell. Then the Tornado went near the docks and See-More watched in Aw as the Tornado was able to go **on** Water, Then it stopped with Kyd Falling into the sea. “don’t worry Kyd! I’ll help ya—“ _chu_ See-More froze with a red face, He felt a kiss on his cheek’s… It was pretty fast but the warmth still remained.

 

See-More snapped back to reality as Kyd splashed his face with water, He got out of the water and possibly pissed See-More didn’t help. The two decided to call it off and walked back to the HIVE Base through a passage way.

 

When the two made it, The rest are already home. Mammoth seems Pissed, Gizmo trying to untie his cables and two Billy clones having a fever. Kyd just pouted and sat down with See-More who has a tint of blush and warmth.. “w-w-who does this g-guy think he is…?” “how do we SQUASH him!?” “urgh! We should’ve stayed home!!” “we should be thanking him!” Jinx said and the rest we’re confused—well, for See-More he had a tint of anger all of a sudden in his heart.. _jealousy?_ Jinx just sighed “don’t you get it? This is our chance to prove ourselves to the Brotherhood of evil” Billy just disagreed “Brotherhood of Evil? Those folks aren’t good for the HIVE!” Gizmo also agreed with Billy “yeah! Who needs them?” Jinx just glared “fine! But when Im in a big lead and all of you are still robbing parking meter’s, don’t ask me for any favors—“ See-More stood up “I’ll go with you Jinx!” The rest just looked in disbelief but Jinx just smiled “finally, someone On my team who knows how to ACTUALLY do their job.” Billy gave See-More a ‘boi-don’t-do-it-it-isnt-woth-shit’ But See-More ignored and followed Jinx.

 

**At the museum…again**

Two guard we’re guarding the main entrance, Jinx and See-More walked near. “freeze!-AGH!” See-More shot a laser at the guard and Jinx hexed the other, “thanks See-More.” Jinx smiled and See-More nodded. The two made it to the necklace but  Voice broke the Vibe… “luck huh?” The two turned in shock and saw.. a Red head with Blue eyes, yellow Jumpsuit and red streaks with a Red lightning symbol. “who are you?” Jinx glared, “Kid Flash. Fastest boy alive” He speeded to the other side and See-More Blushed a bit. “what do YOU want?” Jinx stood infront arguing him, Kid Flash just smiled and stood up. “Usually I would put YOU in jail but..” He glanced at See-More and winked. Jinx didn’t realize but See-More… He felt like he was about to **_Happily vomit?_** There’s rainbows in his head and See-More must’ve Gone crazy…

 

Jinx opened her mouth but Kid Flash passed her easily and went to See-More, “and.. who might you suppose to be?” Kid Flash smiled and See-More just…stuttered.. “w-well I-I um…” The Tone of Kid Flash’s voice made See-more blush and The two just made eye contact for a minute- “hey! Im right here! Hello??” Jinx tried to grab their attention. She hesitated but then her eye’s widen and she grinned, “oh~ Love birds huh?” See-more just stand _shook_ “W-WHAT!? N-no!! I-Its not-well it- I don’t AAHH!” See-More was Panicking but Kid Flash looked at the Flustered cyclops and blushed “Aw~ your cute when you Blush!” See-more just stood in aw and Blushed again. Kid Flash petted his Head and See-More was still in Blush town, For Jinx… She wasn’t mad or weirded out— ** _She was blessed with this._**

****

Jinx was okay with Gay’s since when She was at The HIVE academy, She used to hang out with XL. The blue Alien had a _Weird feeling_ For the Leader of the Titans, Jinx was surprised with it but She sometimes tease it since it IS funny. Now XL is on Solo or Possibly hanging out With Private HIVE, Jinx smiled at Kid Flash and See-More. “Just Shut up. Ok..?” See-More spat, “wow, a mad one huh?” Kid Flash teased…again. See-More wasn’t prepared for THIS, he was preparing himself for Tests and trying to flirt with girls—But life decided to give him a handsome Boy, Its like studying the wrong Subject for your exams…

 

Kid Flash was just happy to see See-More, the shy cyclops is just Pure for the Speedster. Jinx was blessed still but- She had some trouble now, Will she capture Kid Flash and RUIN this Moment OR let him go but Lose the chance to be in the Brotherhood of Evil.

 

Then a Strong Force pushed the Speedster 5 miles back, The two gasped to see that Kyd had done it. Kid Flash groaned and saw Mammoth looking down, He quickly got up to see Billy clone’s surround him and Gizmo laughing. Jinx didn’t know what to do but she decided to Join in, See-more joined in also. “your gonna become a Speed Bump!” Mammoth smirked and Kid flash tsk. “there’s only one problem Big guy…”

 

**_“ya gotta catch me first!”_ **


	2. open your eye's

The speedster ran and Shoved about 3 Billy clone’s away then Mammoth ran and tried to Punch Kid Flash but the speedster kept dodging and taunting him, a Billy clone kicked Kid Flash away then Gizmo shot some kind of Pink sticky wrapper onto Kid Flash’s Back. The red head tried to run but Gizmo kept pulling him back with a smirk, Kid Flash ran around Gizmo multiple times making the Child tied up then releasing the Wrapper making the Child fly back screaming. The Billy clone’s tried to tackle him yet failed, Kid Flash ran around to avoid the Fast cloning Billy then ran to a group of Billy clone’s Shoving them away.

 

Kyd Teleported to Kid Flash and punched him, Kid Flash tried running in every direction but Kyd kept catching up. “what are you- ?” Kyd pointed to where See-More is, The Cyclops was scanning the speedster with a Heat-Tracker. “what? Checking me out?” Kid Flash winked ad See-more just pouted in annoyance “MAMMOTH NOW!” The Big guy of the HIVE burst out from the Wall and Grabbed Kid Flash- “AGH! I-I didn’t know this…..” Kid Flash groaned and used his super speed to make burns on Mammoth’s arm freeing the Speedster.

 

Knocking down Billy clones and Kyd, Kid Flash slipped onto a wet puddle and face planted on the floor… “oh!” Jinx Smiled “did I move **THIS?”** Then everything went black.

 

**. . .**

His eye’s fluttered open, Kid Flash appeared to be in a basement…. While trapped in a Cage(?) with the HIVE looking at him with smirks. “Guess you got me.” Billy with his clones Smiled “that’s right!” “and when we’re through with you- we’re gonna- we’re gonna… …..Uh… what are we gonna do to him?” Jinx sighed. “Didn’t we discuss this!?” Mammoth then came up “Why not sell the idiot for Ransom? That’ll be a HUGE price!” Gizmo flew in “Lets rip him to shreds to see what makes him Thick?” The Billy clone’s Came up “don’t let them spoil our fun-“ “yeah! Lets hang im on the Wall like a big mount-bear!” Kid Flash who was Bored and eating Chips.. “um, Do I get to say anything?”

 

“wha- Those are Mine!!” Mammoth snatched the bag of chips away, “wait wait wait… If your called the HIVE five-“ He then started counting “why are there 6 of you?”. Everyone went silent…. “U-Uh… because I-It sounds cooler?” See-More Stuttered, Kid Flash found it cute and wished to get to know the cyclops even more… Billy just frowned “This is boring!” “yeah, we’re going to go wrestle!” The Billy clones left Then Gizmo yelled and chased Them with Mammoth and Kyd. Jinx was just annoyed and walked off “See-More, keep an eye on him.” See-More went silent but nodded….

 

_It was just the two…._

Kid Flash was a bit happy while the flustered Cyclops just sat down and kept an eye, It was almost like a Staring competition…

 

Kid Flash was winning

 

“so.. Are you really a cyclops or?” See-More flinched a bit, “well, No.. I have two normal eyes…” Kid Flash smiled “how do they look?” See-More scoffed at him. “Just be quiet” Kid flash looked taken back “You started so Cute and shy, now you’re a Cute and mean shy boyyo~” a Simple wink added which- Of course, See-More’s face heated up and hide his face under his arms. “your so adorable!” Kid Flash playfully said- also avoided an attempted attack from the enraged See-More.

 

After a few minutes of silence- “what’s gonna happen to me actually…?” See-More opened his mouth but felt sad from the result, “well, Your going to be turned into the Brotherhood of evil side… so Jinx can take the big lead.” See-More had a hint of Pain in his expression.. he never wanted things like this even to someone who actually _cared_ **?** For him, He just wanted to live… _now here he is._ Kid Flash saw the pain there and pouted, “You ok… You seem a bit.. hurt?” See-More looked away a bit “its nothing.”.

 

Kid flash had a bad feeling about this, He really want to give him a simple hug.. But he really need to get out, yet See-More would get blamed.

 

_GOD WHY._

Footsteps were heard and Jinx who’s with a happy face came back, “Guess who’s getting the lead!” See-More cheered for the gal and Kid Flash just pouted. Jinx did the “HA! IN YOUR FACE!” thing Kid Flash, what the speedster was worried is that See-More was behind Jinx with a Pain expression… _does See-more really care for Kid Flash.. or is the poor boy afraid…?_ Kid Flash felt pity again.

 

 

Jinx looked at See-More “you can go to sleep now.. I’ll deal with this… prick” Kid Flash glared at Jinx, See-More nodded and walked off.

 

As See-more left Jinx kneed down to Kid Flash with a smirk “sorry lover boy.. big leads go first” “you mean thin pricks go first.” Jinx glared. “I would kill you buy Madam rouge will be here, but don’t worry You’ll be one of us so you can Hang out with See-More”  Kid Flash couldn’t choose. If he was a villain, He can be with See-more but get beaten by the titans…

 

Kid Flash just smiled “well, I can be precise” Jinx was confused but glared until a Sound of glass shattering was heard. Jinx’s eyes widen and she instantly ran Out of the basement, Kid Flash heard her footsteps… fading. He speeded out of the cage. “pft, a cage.. like Im sort of animal.” He was about to leave until he had an Idea…. A smile appeared on his face and he speeded out of the room.

 

See-More was on his bed, tired as always… Words circling his head but he easily ignored it, He got up and changed to his sleepwear. “huh!?” He gasped feeling warm arms around him and a chin resting on his shoulder, the boy flinched and heard a whisper.. “your cute like this” Kid flash….

 

He tried to let go but Kid Flash Hugged him tighter and kept him close, See-More felt his warm breath on his neck which Is Kinda.. soothing?  See-more stood still. he gently hold kid Flash’s hand and sighed. “what.. do you want from me…?” Kid Flash sent a soft laugh and hugged tighter “You~” a tint of red painted on See-More’s face… “no. really… w-why..?” He muttered and Kid Flash went silent.

 

 

“well, it’s when I saw you. When you and the rest broke in… I waited till you all come out so I could strike but..” he gripped See-more’s hand tighter. “you were so kind.. and adorable, You wanted to help. Even for a _Bad guy_ like you.. You’re too nice to be one.” He nuzzled See-Mores neck. See-More stayed silent, No one told him like that… the others just wanted what they want and See-more just didn’t have a goal for it. He just sticked with the rest and wanted to be a good pal, It was clear… Ever since he was joked or bullied he never cared, but if his friends get in trouble he wanted to help.  Did Kid Flash made him open his eyes..? did this TITAN helped a villain…? See-More stood still and silently tearing up behind his lense…

 

Kid flash noticed it and Sat up “whats wrong…?” See-More turned to the speedster with a tear dripping down. “d-did I say something wrong—“ Kid Flash was cut off when See-More hugged him tightly.. silently sobbing to his chest and muttering silently, the only words kid Flash could hear and be proud of is when See-more smiled and said--

 

 

_“Thank you..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is short! I wanted to be quick (that's what He said) so yeah... the next chapter will be long... i hope.


	3. In return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM USING A PHONE WHICH THERE WILL BE ALOT OF MISTAKES BUT HEY AT LEAST IM STILL ALIVE-

"He's gone!!"

 

A yell was heard, See-More and Kid Flash flinched and heard loud footsteps. The speedster hide under See-More's bed and See-More quickly ticked himself and pretend to be asleep till the footsteps fade, With both anxious and scared Boys in the room- the footsteps faded. Kid Flash was relieved and See-More sighed..

 

"That was close..." Kid Flash murmmered and See-More groaned, "Look... The Rest of the HIVE are probably finding you. So you better go now-"

"One eye!!!"

See-More Went down and Kid Flash went silent, "hey You awake...?" Billy asked.

 

_Silence_

 

Billy just rolled his eyes under his Sunglasses and walked off, See-More Jolted up and locked the dood just to make sure. Kid Flash got up and smiled "so- does that mean..?" "Yeah yeah. I'll cover you up" See-More sighed and Kid Flash walked to the shorter boy. Eye's locked together. Footsteps are heard again.. with yelling. From Jinx of course.. See-More felt panic and Kid Flash just stood still.

 

"A level four containment Field!? Thats even harder for me!" Gizmo yelled and Jinx growled. "I DONT care! You better make one! Now! We can't have a pissed of Madam rouge here. She'll kill us.." Billy walked in "More like Kill you!" Billy laughed with his clone till the hextress grabbed their collars "I swear to god You pricks are going to pay." The Billy clones went silent, Jinx scoffed and ordered everyone to check of Kid Flash is still inside the tower..

 

The cyclops heard it all. "You should get out of here. Now." Kid Flash stood still "but you'll get shamed or something.... i dont want that happening to My one eye" a wink added which See-More face palmed, "Then pretend you beat me and got out!" Kid Flash hesitated then nodded.

 

The Speedster spun around See-More making the boy wrapped with wrappers and thrown to bed, "You should've warn me!" Kid flash snickered at the tied up cyclops. "You look too cute" Kid Flash snickered and See-More scoffed. "well, You better run before I change my mind for covering you up." Kid Flash nodded- before he can run away, he gave See-More a gentle kiss on the cheek AND ran out of the room.

 

Red in the face, See-More scream into his pillow just to let his inner mind go before he explode.

**"Did he really kiss me!?"**

 

Words spun around the boy's head in confusion and happiness... is he really into Boys...?

Kid Flash did open his eyes to see how good he is... 

No no

This isnt a love thing

Its just a thing in return!

Right..?

 

After a few hours, See-More heard yelling again and untied himself. He simply walked into the room and pretend to be a bit dizzy "w-whats happening..?".

 

Jinx was yelling at Billy clones and Mammoth trying to Escape this argument, See-More gently scooted to Kyd just to avoid this also... Jinx face palmed.. "This is a disaster...." Then the door open.

 

Madam rouge entered the base, "Impressive base. Now vere is Kid flash?" Jinx looked down while the rest hide behind the hextress, "he got away...". The displeased madam rouge glared "I've should've know. Never trust children." Jinx stood up "We'll find him! We'll get him back-"

 

**"SILENCE!!"**

 

the HIVE jumped abit, "tch, I'll get him myself, Its better to do thing yourself then other vill do." She walked out and Jinx blinked. "We gotta get him before Madam! Its the only chance we can prove ourselves" The rest had declined Her exceot See-More, The boy doesnt want anything bad happening to Kid Flash.

 

_He was too worried_

 

See-More was Anxious now, If he gets too attached to the Titan something WILL go wrong. So many possibilities and so many problems, but he has to stand up. See-More agreed which Jinx was relieved and the rest left, as the two exit- Kyd was watching.

 

Kyd was suspicious, See-More never shown FULL hate or Rivalry on Kid Flash. Too attached? Kyd Had to watch so the demon boy Teleported to follow them..

 

Nothing WILL get between The demon boy and The cyclops.

 

See-More was silently watching from a higher distants, Jinx was with him. Silence.. "Im sorry." Jinx Muttered and See-More looked at her. "For.. what?" Jinx looked back "For ruining your up-coming relationship with Kid flash-" "WOAH WOAH WOAH" See-More was taken back from her. "What are you? The fangirls in social websites?" Jinx shrugged "Really. You have a thing for Kid flash and he has a thing for you! Im proud of that! But my big lead ruins this and I want to take this back so hard but my goals just makes me even more stressed!" Jinx plaved her hand on her forehead..

 

 

See-More placed his hand on her shoulder "I-Its fine, I w-wont mind..." it was a lie. He cared for the speedster too much, Jinx can see it. "NO! Its not... you were heart broken. I dont want that happening again." See-More sighed, "That was a long time ago..".

 

"I can still remember, you were crying." See-More cringed a bit "Lets.. forget that." Jinx frowned, Jinx hugged her knee's and See-More kept his watch. After a while, he saw a read and yellow streak nearby. "There!" Jinx lighten up and stood up as See-More simply used his balloon eye setting to float down with jinx.

 

Kid Flash was out of breath, He slowed down and wandered to a Open crater. Which Jinx followed, She hexed the door open and Kid Flash turned in shock. "Are you... you?" Jinx hexed the ground making a water pipe splash at Kid flash's face, Kid Flash gagged a bit and glared. "Sorry that things have to be this way." Jinx took no hesitation to shock Kid Flash, the speedster groaned in pain as the electrical shocked his body.

 

Jinx turned the dial to level 4, guilt and Sadness filled her head. Is this worth it? See-More. Im so sorry...

 

Madam rouge made it near the crater and Jinx walked up to her "I got him! Just like I said i would." Madam rouge scoffed, "I veakened him. Yet you manage to finish MY job... vell then, Hand him over" Jinx wanted to give the Dial to her but... he saw a glance of See-More in the distance.

 

Hurt.

 

Jinx held back, madam rouge who has fast reflexes knew it and Yanked the dial out of Jinx's Wrist. "HEY!" Jinx yelled and tried to hex but Madam rouge choked her and Smacked her face across the ground. "Vhen vill children learn?" Madam rouge scoffed. "H-Hey stop!" See-More yelled, Madam rouge turned to the boy and Kid Flash was inbetween pain and worry. If he was strong enough, he would save See-More. But what strucked his heart was the sound of See-More's gagging from choking and him falling on the ground.

 

In return...

She took me away.

When will **I** return?


	4. New Enemy...

Kid Flash opened his eyes to see himself chained onto a chair in a Dark and cold room, He looked around a bit to see if he could identify what-or where he is but its darkness all over. He heard a steel door open and he was ready to attack- ZAP  
  
"AGH!" Kid Flash groaned in pain, Madam rouge snickered while the BRAIN trailed to him. "W...where the hell am I?" "You're in the captivity room vhere you vill join us." Kid flash snickered "Ha! I would NEVER join you, Im the good guys remember-" ZAP "Silence!" Kid Flash screamed in pain.. of course, an electrical chair.  
  
"Either you join us safely or Suffer to death." Kid Fkash glared "I rather die then help you." Madam rouge gave the boy a good smack to the face leaving a red mark, the Brian gave a low monotone slow laugh while he showed something on the screen.  
  
The titans are having a good time while the rest of the new recruits celebrate also, without Kid Flash. "You see, the brotherhood of evil arent that cruel. The TITANS ARE, They would leave you to rot as they take over. Escaping past crimes by hiding them behind their Hero deeds and Even left the girl known as Terra. We dont have blood on our palms while the Titans carry sins behind theur backs." Kid flash looked and had mixed feelings.  
  
"N-no! Thats a lie!!" "Or it vas, You vere gifted vith Speed, they vere gifted vith Hate." The screen showed what each titans had done in the past, Cyborg had demolited a building, Robin stealing electronics, Raven had almost started the end of the world, Starfire had destroyed almost 2 towns while Beast boy was a rampaging animal in town. Kid Flash looked in defeat.  
  
"Not everyone is good." Kid flash looked down...  
  
People he always wanted to be with and people who he would like to be were just crooks who had done such crimes without punishment. "Even if they Changed it will not change the fact they have ruined half of humanity." Brain had a point.  
  
The titans get to sit in their fancy T tower while criminals take the punishment, Kid Flash wasnt sure if he had done bad- well.. Cheating in tests and sneaking some soda's into movie's but this had gone too far for him. "Then... who's the bad guy...?" Kid flash mummbled.  
  
"It is your choice, help the ones who had truly cheated the system or helo the ones who will give them a peice of mind." Kid Flash didnt want to join but he didnt want to confront the Titans- espacially Robin.  
  
Who knows what Robin would do... yell or worst- be forced to stay silent or pictured as a traitor?  
  
Its justice or not, He still face the fact the brotherhood of evil are still trying to rule the world!  
  
"No.. you WILL do something worst! And I wont tolerate to-" a loud scream escaped from his mouth while electricity flew into his nerves, The pain of a long shock was stopping his lungs and words. Madam rouge stopped shocking him as Kid flash had blood trailing down his nose.  
  
Kid flash wanted to die yet he still keeps holding on.  
  
"you know what they did!"  
  
ZAP  
  
"You know who they are!"  
  
ZAP  
  
"And would YOU tolerate on helping those who wouldnt take responsibility?"  
  
ZAP  
  
"To be the True hero you want to be, help us."  
  
ZAP  
  
"Be the hero."  
  
ZAP  
  
Kid flash was choking in blood as tears fell, He started to see blurred color's.  
  
Madam rouge walked up to him "Dont vorry child, you vill be happy vhen you vake up."  
  
Everything went black.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kyd was sitting next to See-More's bed while the one eyed boy was on bed, Jinx is with Mammoth and Gizmo.  
  
"Wait!" See-More jolted awake from some.. weird nightmare which Startled Kyd. See-More panically looked around to see he was in his room with Kyd beside, "K-Kyd! How long was I out...?" Kyd looked at the time. 'Possible 2 hours.' See-More gasped a bit "2 h-hours!?".  
  
Kyd tried to calm Sey down, See-More was panicing so hard and ruffling the sheets. "Is Jinx o-okay?? How D-Did you know where me and Jinx w-were!? Did Rouge W-won?! What--" Kyd shushed him.  
  
'Slow. Down.. First, Jinx is still asleep. Second, I followed you. And last, Rouge got Kid Flash-' See-More screamed then Kyd covered his mouth. 'Calm down. Its not bad-' "Bad? BAD!? Dont YOU know how important it is to me!?" Kyd held his hands up. 'Did Jinx switch bodies with you or...?' "No. And its- ... personal." See-More sighed. 'Sey... He's just a no-Good Titan, and we wont get involve to... the brotherhood of evil.' Kyd placed an arm onto See-More's shoulder. See-More pushed him back in anger which Kyd was shocked to see his friend So mad.  
  
"Dont call him that!" He hugged his knee's "I... ... Kyd, remember I respected your fashion style and you're my best friend." Kyd nodded but inside he wanted the best friend Part different... yet The demon boy felt sonething about to hit him.  
  
"I.. Kinda like the guy."  
  
Yeah, thats the pain.  
Kyd eye's widen amd His fists clenched, he was there for See-More thick and thin only to be stopped by a stranger!?  See-More didnt see the anger in Kyd's eye's but kept fidgeting a bit.  
  
"I.. worry for him and I feel like he Does feel the same way.. well, Obvious he flirted with me-" Kyd Twitched "Hugged me" Kyd's claws apeared "and.. Gave me a.. gentle kiss?" Kyd was about to explode yet stayed in his straight face. 'I.. respect that, And I hope things work out for you.' Kyd stomped out of the room leaving See-More alone.  
  
See-More sighed and felt fear in his heart.  
But the only thing to be afraid of is the pissed off Housecat.  
  
Kyd was punching and clawing his pillow mercilessly while growlung lowly, He broke a lamp and tore some books. Kicked his desk over and screamed into his pillow, Kyd HATED Kid Flash!  
  
The demon boy want to kill him. Yet, It would hurt See-More.. He had to confess but-  
"Hey Kyd, what ya- ... the didlydangdamn happened...?" Kyd cringed at Billy's western accent. 'Nothing. Just in a BAD mood...' Kyd finished breaking another lamp.  
  
Billy leaned onto the Door frame then sighed, "ah know when ya lie Demon boy, Ya better tell me what's wrong." Kyd facepalmed. 'Its Sey.' Billy raised an eyebrow 'He likes someone else.' Billy hesitated and Crossed his arms "So wha'? He just lovin' another man or gal he meets...? Dont worry! Ya can move on-"  
  
Billy instantly dodges a book thrown by Kyd, 'No. I want him- I NEED HIM...' Billy raised his arms in defense "Woah woah! Calm down.. some obsession of yours. Jeez.. " He backed away.  
  
Kyd sighed 'sorry, Im still mad and all.' Billy finger gun away.  
  
Kyd Simply close the door and flop onto bed, Still mad and all.   
  
Billy sat on the couch just bored. "Video games... or Soda?" He asked himself- literally. Billy cloned another "Soda!" Then another clone apeared "Nah, Video games!" The two clones continue arguing about Soda and videogames as another clone tries to tone the heat of the arguement- which made it worst and a bit physical.  
.  
.  
.  
"He is now ready." Madame rouge smirked while Adding a few touches on the machine near her, The Brain then turned around. "The porcess is now complete, Today he will be known as..."   
  
The machine opened up to reveal a figure in black and red, a red head and Blue pair of eyes.  
  
"RED STREAK"


	5. Guardian angel

Silence.  
That’s what Raven enjoyed, The only thing to control herself and the only thing that companied her.

Raven just meditates in her room while Praying that neither Beast boy or Starfire barges into her room carelessly even if it’s locked, Darkness roams around Raven while she blocked out the voices. As a half demon herself she has the demonic voices which always say's most sinister or Anything bad to Raven, They are just voices… Voices which can HAUNT you. Raven groaned silently as she has to listen repeatedly of the sinister idea's the voices had.

“Stupid. Stupid stupid.” Raven muttered while opening her eyes, she slowly scanned the room- her empty room. A sigh of boredom and relief escaped from her mouth while laying herself onto her bed. Staring at the ceiling and her clock ticking, She could hear the voices in the back of her head again.

Murder, lust or Lies. She was annoyed with every word, which explain her anger upon almost everyone she meets and sarcasm from her lips. She is SURE known as the sarcastic emotionless goth but she hated that, It makes her sound like a careless friend to the TITANS or almost anyone. She just want to be a normal person and be seen as someone who wants to live here instead of one of societies mistakes.

Well, except the one time. Raven snickered a bit from remembering a few months back.

**Flashback~~**

“come on Raven! Just one date!” Beast boy whined, Raven was walking to her room as BB tailed on her, “please Rae?? I won’t annoy you if we date—“ “well, your practically doing it now.” Raven glared.  
Beast boy made puppy eyes to Raven “I love you Rae… I love the way you are and even if you are some kind of sarcastic emotionless goth it doesn’t bother me at all-“ Raven eyes went red “I AM NOT EMOTIONLESS AND GOTH IS JUST A STYLE.” Beast boy held his arms up in defense, Raven paced down a bit..  
“Beast boy look, I’m not interested in you. Nor will I… just find someone else other then me, friends are better then lovers anyways.” Raven walked away from beast boy- who is now heartbroken.

Raven instantly shut her door and angrily threw her book across the room 'stupid Beast boy! Stupid Romance! Stupid boys…’ Raven flopped to bed and screamed into her pillow, she hated this. She was sure boys like her for her looks, the way she dress under her cloak and Basically demon kinks(?).  
“Ugh.. if boys are like this then maybe I could switch to girls?” Raven joked then a voice heard from outside exclaimed “That’s great!!” Raven jolted up to see who it was. Sounded like a random female, Raven looked out to her huge window, it is dark outside but Raven was sure it was from outside.

  
“Who is it? Show yourself!” Raven eye’s glowed white with her palm extracting Dark magic, there awkward silence and Raven out her guard down. “I’m not here to fight.” Raven looked up to see a Cloaked woman flying, looks like a random teenager. Raven was about to blast Dark magic but the figure stopped Raven. “Woah woah! I don’t want to fight you!” “then why are you here?” Raven still had her arm up.

  
The figure scratched her neck, “Its kinda embarrassing actually” Raven had mixed feelings for this. “What’s your name?” the figure kinda hesitated “just call me your guardian angel~” Raven eye’s glowed again and the Cloaked girl held back “just call me- Monty. It’s a nickname some friends call me.” Raven raised an Eyebrow “So you already know my name also… ?” Monty nodded “Your Raven, the half demon girl”

 

Raven snapped back at her “Are you a villain? Is this a trap? Or are you going to attack when my guard is down?” Monty hesitated from the amount of questions “First, NO. Second, of course not and third, if I did then I would've attacked you before.” “….good point?” Raven stopped extracting her dark magic.

  
Monty knocked on the glass, “Can I come in now? It’s freezing outside!” Raven rolled her eyes then summoned a portal for Monty.

 

Monty appeared in front of Raven and she sighed in relief, “Thanks Rae bae” Raven glared “Don’t call me.. Rae bae. Raven is good enough.” “whatever Rae” 'God this girl is like Beast boy.’ Raven thought…  
Monty looked around for a bit “Your room is dark. I like it” Raven let out a small smile “Thanks. You’re the first to compliment my room of internal loneliness and as Beast boy persume. Edge.” Monty snickered “Well it ain’t internal loneliness when you have me” “I will obliterate you.”

Monty laughed a bit, Raven raised an eyebrow 'Her laugh… it’s.. kinda soothing.’ Raven could see pare of eyes from Monty’s shade’s, yellow. Pair of Pure yellow eyes, Raven couldn’t help but stare. It’s like… Golden butterscotch petals, the sun or the honey. “hey? Earth to Rae??” Raven snapped back to reality.

“You checking me out or something?” “N…no. I just think.. too much.” Monty rolled her eyes and continued looking at some books from Raven’s shelf. Raven turned away at to check the time but a Gasp came from Monty.

Raven Instantly looked back to see a shocked Monty holding an open book “What… happened?” “are these…..” Monty showed the book to Raven and Raven immediately looked in shock.

“Baby pictures of you!?!”

  
There are multiple baby pictures of Raven where she either is a grumpy baby in a dress or a happy baby with a skeleton Dog, Raven facepalm in embarrassment while Praying to the stars if Monty can stop squealing for the last 2 minutes… Raven couldn’t help but grab the book and teleport it to her hiding spot. “Aw… But I want to see more of your Baby pictures….” Monty sobbed, Raven cringed and blushed “Well, that won’t happen.”

 

Monty scoffed and Raven just hesitated, “Why do you cover your face anyway?” Monty froze. “uh… I.. don’t want to reveal myself anyways” “why?” “Because-- … I’m part of societies Mistakes.” Raven eyes widen from Monty, hiding themselves for being a mistake? Oh fuck no. Raven immediately growled and grabbed her arm “listen here. Monty I am also Societies mistakes and there are others, Now hiding yourself to avoid being a mistake from reality only makes me more pitiful for you. Just because we met doesn’t mean I’m careless to new people. I hate being called emotionless or sarcastic or RUDE, Just for you though… you’re not a mistake in my sight.” Monty went silent yet felt pain from Raven’s nails digging through her skin.

 

“Rae. Your not sarcastic or emotionless in my view. You’re just mistaken by so many people, I think you’re a great girl.” Raven eye’s fluttered a bit from her words. No one ever said that, especially beast boy. Raven had a lopsided smile “Thanks… I guess.” Raven shrugged, Monty on the other hand placed both arms in to Raven’s cheeks.

“Wait.. what are you-“ Raven gasped a bit from Monty’s glowing eye’s, “M-Monty—“ Raven eyes went wide when she could hear screams in her head. Fading.

Monty let go if Raven and snickered, “Voices in our head’s am I right?” She shrugged as Raven was(for the first time) Dumbfounded. “what.. did you do?” “I knew there was something wrong so I kinda muted your voices for awhile.” Raven went silent.

Monty just smiled, You know. As for someone who are strangers, I think I know you enough to be adorable in the inside and outside” Raven just looked away, “whatever.” Monty raised an eyebrow as she can see a hint of red on Raven’s pale cheek’s.  
“…why do you care much for me anyway?” Raven spoke up and still looking away. Monty sighed “to be honest, You are better then boys. Even other girls, No matter how things work or how Life goes on I want to be there for someone who I know deserved it.” Monty brushed her fingers on to Raven’s cheek’s.

Raven hesitated but awkwardly Held Monty's hand. “thanks.” Monty smiled and gave Raven a little peck on the lips, Raven was in shock but ignored it. “Well I gotta head home. But here-“ Monty handed Raven a piece of paper, “even if we won’t interact directly to each other I will always place notes in your room… I know it’s weird and all but I just wanna check up on ya Rae.” Raven held the paper and smiled a bit. “Okay. I believe you Monty”

As Monty was about to leave through an open portal to outside- she turned to Raven “Also, remember me as your guardian angel” Monty winked then flew away leaving Trails of White little feather’s.

Raven closed the Portal and Looked at the Paper.  
_Voices are just voices_  
_And if we we’re looked as Society mistakes_  
_Then I find you as a Good one._  
_(Sorry for my shitty poem haha)_

There are scribbled hearts on the corners. Raven then realized how gay she was for Monty.

 _Knock knock knock_  
“Dear friend Raven?” Starfire asked through the door, Raven walked to the door and opened it slightly “What?” she asked in a cold Stern voice “I heard you talking to another friend? Who was it?” Raven just glared and slam the door shut.

She floated to her Bed and lie there, She had the paper in her grasp..

  
_I love you._


	6. back to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm alive!

Mammoth has been in Jinx’s room for a couple of hours, after Jinx and See-More got attacked by Madam Rouge, Kyd was able to get their unconscious bodies into the base. Mammoth; also known as Baran Flinders, was known for his big heart for the team, despite looking like a brute or the Tank of the HIVE FIVE, he can’t bear seeing his teammates in pain.

 

Jinx’s body lied on her bed and Baran kept eyeing her just to see signs of her waking up, the red finger marks on her neck made him cringe and gave him a mental note of revenge towards the Brotherhood of evil. He should have followed them, he should have been there- being the shield or at least save them from the grasp of that. Insane woman. He felt his hands on his face out of frustration and worry all over his form, so close to a breakdown until a sweet small voice was heard in the quiet room.

 

“h..huh?”

 

The girl’s cat like eyes flutter open and winced at the sudden light from the nightlight, Baran felt relief and smiled at her. “Jaya..” he softly said, holding her hand just in case she starts panicking. “wh..where… who..” taking deep breathes to get the words out of her throat; “what happened..?”

 

“You were with Seymour, hunting down that kid flash guy and Kyd added that you two got attacked by that Rouge lady which she took Kid Flash.”  
  
Jinx felt herself choke, “she did what?!” feeling her hand on her throat just to feel warm fingerprints still plastered on her skin; She also felt Baran’s hand on hers. “calm down, We won’t run into them again, it’s a promise” “okay but- what about Seymour?”

 

“He’s doing fine in his room, Kyd kept an eye on him”

 

“oh god” Jinx huffed “She got him also?” Baran replied with a shaky nod. Jinx placed her hands on her face, mentally screaming out loud. “it’s not that bad-“ “it is Bad!” She snapped.

 

“my expectations were a mess, I was selfish and- and- I just.. _God fucking Dammit_!”

A hex was thrown to a mirror that stood infront of her small drawing desk, the Glass shards scattered across the floor with a loud Crash.

Mammoth winced at the outburst but he needed Jinx to at least be sane after the whole Madam rouge thing, Kid Flash is out of the way and they won’t meet the brotherhood of evil anymore. Win amiright?

 

For Jinx, it was a breakdown. “Jaya… that Kid flash is out of the way now, and the Brotherhood of evil won’t be in our business; now that you and See-More are okay, we’ll just be our ol’ team. Stealing and chilling” Jinx seemed to soften up, “..Thanks Baran” a small smile on her face.  
  
“I’ll get you a drink and your favorite biscuits, if that’s fine?” Jinx nodded and Baran left the room.  
  
Still, Jinx felt something bad is going to happen, her gut keeps telling her the _fuckening_ is going to happen.

 

* * *

 

 

Billy kept doing his own thing, Play video games, arm wrestle and even start another clone fight. That’s how strong his self-loath is, His hands were on the controller with two more clones. They kept Playing racing games and even Grand theft Auto, “get off my tail Billy!” “no way Billy!” another Billy argument at each playthrough.

 

_Knock knock_

“who’s that Billy?” “no Idea Billy” “you go” no, you go” Before another fist fight started, a Billy clone appeared to calm the atmosphere down. “Calm down Billy, Ah’ll get it” Which he did. Just as the metal door slid open, a Small invitation lied infront of Billy’s boots. “hm?”

 

The Invitation had a familiar symbol on it, Black and yellow with a red stamp on the side.

 

“what the fuck!?”

 

 

Few minutes afterwards, Baran had entered to the living room just to check the small kitchen that stood in the corner, a glass of water and a small plate full of Jinx’s favorite biscuits; He glanced at the couch to see one single Billy having his palm on his forehead while holding a piece of paper. ‘Uh, Billy?”

No response

“Billy?”

Silence

“Earth to Billy Jones?”

 A small flinch but nothing.

Did he die? Mammoth snuck up behind him to see what the duplicator is worrying about but after seeing the small hexagon symbol on the envelope he almost gagged.

 

* * *

 

 

Seymour had been screaming into his pillow for the past 5 minutes, hitting his desk and having a crisis by pacing around his room, He is NOT okay. An emotional mess over what? A guy he met? He’s hopeless. A dumb crush? To a guy who keeps saying how he’s actually attractive despite his unhealthy skinny body and his self-loath to his mental image; No, he wasn’t dreaming being skinny like he is now, he just doesn’t eat enough food.  
  
cute? Even with this one eye visor he’s still cute? Okay, so a short boy with dark curly hair sounds cute but- would you even consider waking up to see one huge eyeball looking at you?? This ‘Kid Flash’ seems to have some balls. Will be proven later.

 

Okay, so the guy had some points on the whole. “why be bad if you didn’t want to do it in the first place” well it wasn’t his fault that his parents had a car crash, it wasn’t his fault to get stuck in a corner to be mauled by a gang, He just end up here for no reason at all. So what? A guy just comes to his life because of his looks? Does he even admire him at all?

 

“shut up, shut up, shut up” Seymour sighed and rubbed his temples. What sucks is that he liked him back, He’s so head over heels for him that he never acknowledged the guy’s true goal for him.  
  
He acts like some playboy, he’s a hero so he must’ve had a lot of Fangirls drooling over him, how did he end up in Jump city anyway? Passing by only to spot the HIVE stealing artifacts, shit coincidence.

 

The gentle kiss, sneaking up behind him for a soft hug, okay, he was handsome and tall- “fucking- FUCK!” He punched his pillow for the hundredth time. He should rant this out to Someone, He can’t rant to Jinx since she’s possibly in a bad mood; Kyd? Well, he did yelled at him afterwards so he possibly needed time. Baran might be busy keeping an eye on Jinx since he cares for her like a sister.

 

Thinking on who could be sane enough to rant towards, he grabbed his stolen laptop just to see who’s on, he rarely checks his personal blog ever since the HIVE academy collapsed. It wasn’t a good one, He almost died there with other students; a lot of injuries and death.

 

He let out a tired sigh, the blue light that radiates from the screen made him squint. Passing by random chats, group chats and even deleted ones, he stumbled across old friend contacts that were marked HIVE pals.

“no, no,no, eh- too edgy, no..” He trailed off only to see a familiar contact, Private HIVE. He hasn’t seen him after the whole Mother mae eye fiasco, pretty sure he lost his mind afterwards- stole a bike, broke a window and threw a match into a pool of gasoline; he still feel bad for the guy but maybe he could check on him, Private has been a really good parent figure when he joined, except the whole strict thing. He’s like a military Uncle, fun and strict. Seymour nervously bit his lip and clicked the contact number.

 

[Hey Private!]

 

That sounded nice, a good welcome hey! He tapped his chin in a rhythm just to see if Private was on; He rarely uses the whole messaging thing with others, Seymour even wonders if he’s still alive.

 

2 minutes passed, maybe he should check on other contacts which he did. He passed by old names and even those he recognized, Punk, Rancid, Kitten, and more. He missed the times when he was a social butterfly in the academy but after everything he just- lost the motive to interact or at least have the guts to start a good conversation. He doesn’t know why but, He was silent through the days.

 

Seymour’s eyebrows raised in shock when a name caught his eye, Xilo, “oh right!” The blue alien from the academy, Pretty sure he talked to him before; he remembered how the two had a heart to heart conversation on how gender works on earth since for Xilo, he doesn’t have one except accepting his new pronounce. He thinks it started when Billy accidently made a sexist comment leading to the whole Boy vs Girl.

 

XL Terrestrial almost had a breakdown In the middle of it since he was that confused on why these people are fighting, Private HIVE had comforted him from the fight and even asked Seymour for advice on how to explain the situation to Xilo. Which the boy talked to the alien with open arms and even got to know Xilo’s background, he’s a total softie. Xilo loves gardening, which is why he hangs out in the abandoned yet still beautiful Greenhouse near the Park, a total nerd for music, crazy fashion sense which Seymour finds it cute, and how he love seals; when Private HIVE mentioned it to XL and showed pictures, Xilo just, cried. In the middle of the hall with people slowly worrying on what the hell just happened to the straight-faced strong and thick skinned Alien.

 

 

_The distant cries of Xilo filled the halls while Private HIVE stood there in shock, tears pouring from his red ruby eyes. The other students were in shock and even felt worried on what happened, See-More even heard the whimpers. “Private what the Hell did you do?” “I don’t know! I was explaining him about seals and he just- broke down!” there was Panic in Private’s voice, Billy flinched when XL let out another loud cry. Jinx rubbed her temples and Gizmo cringed, Mammoth took his sweet time to kneel down near Xilo to ask what’s wrong. “what’s wrong Xilo? Did Private hurt you or?” “I did not!” Private glared_

_The Alien rubbed his tears and let out a shaky breath, “it’s just…i-it’s just-“ another cry from him, Mammoth stared sweating. “did… something happen?” Angel asked, Kyd shrugged and See-More stood there looking really uncomfortable._

_“he just broke down crying all of a sudden!” Gizmo yelled through the cries. Angel winced at the sentence, “what? That’s so-“ “not-Xilo-like? Yeah, figures” Jinx barged in._

_“just breathe, Xilo, just explain what happened-“_

_“it’s so fat and so cold!” Xilo yelled before going to another fit of tears, Private shrugged in defense._

_“what?”_

_Mammoth gently patted XL’s back. Jinx covered her ears. See-More cringed. Billy stood there confused. Angel looked worried. Kyd silently questions his life choices to this point. Gizmo left the scene._

_“the seals!” XL showed Private Hive’s phone that had seal pictures on the screen. “they’re so cute, fat and cold a-and and-“ He started sobbing while hugging the picture of the seal. Minutes of Silence with Billy angrily storming out of the scene, Jinx giving a “are you fucking kidding me?!” glare, Mammoth sighed and tried to calm Xilo down, See-more was surprised with Kyd,  Private Hive face palmed and Angel squinting her eyes._

 

 

 

[oh, hey Evans]

 

Seymour’s flashback faded away when the sound of a notification appeared on screen, Can’t believe Private’s using his dead last name. Before replying, he left a nice message to XL then going to Private’s chat:

 

[Hi Xilo! Long time huh?]

 

A smile grew on Seymour’s lips, fluttering his eyes from memories and expectation; he clicked onto the message that Private had sent seconds ago.

 

[heyya! Also- don’t call me Evans]  
  
[Sorry :/]

 

The boy let out a chuckle, [how are you, soldier?]

[shut up, right now I’m stressed as fuck, I have to pack all my stuff]

[why?]

[don’t you know?]

Before Seymour could reply, there was a loud scream from the living room,

 

**_“are you fucking serious?!”_ **

****

That sounded like Jinx In the embodiment of Satan, he flinched at why the sudden out burst. Suddenly there was a knock on his door, “uh- come in?”

 

The Metal door slid open to reveal Kyd with a worried expression, ‘uh- Sey’ “yeah?” ‘pack your things’ Seymour gave Kyd a confused head tilt. The half monster physically sighed,

 

‘we’re going back to the academy..’

 

He almost dropped his laptop. "the academy!? you mean the HIVE academy- where- like- didn't Stone destroy the whole building?? in fact, weren't we brainwashed?" Kyd nodded and shook his head. 'yes, it is the HIVE academy, the brotherhood of evil helped rebuild it; It still has it's old rules but the headmaster came back after being missing for several months'

 

"you mean the first?" Kyd replied with a nod, "So what about Brother blood?" with that, Kyd gave a shrug. There hasn't been any information on where Brother blood is, Not sure if he's even alive at all. 'now pack your things, tomorrow we're going.' "aw man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's short, just tired as fuck oof


	7. on the way

Everything was a huge mess, Jinx started ranting on why the brotherhood of evil even helped the HIVE academy at the first place, Billy had to clone himself just to help everyone pack their shit, Gizmo started complaining on why he has to leave some of his inventions in the Base; Even fear on leaving the whole Building but Mammoth was able to explain that they’re able to visit the building as a hang out on marked days. See-More had been pacing around his half empty room about why on earth is the HIVE academy back, why did the brotherhood of evil helped rebuild the whole thing? No, no.. now’s not the time to start a crisis in his mind.

 

Billy stood at the corner of See-more’s room; struggling to close the bag since the zipper seemed to be stuck, the Taller male kept repeating curse words under his breath until he finally zipped it shut and setting a relief scream afterwards. “you good man?” “good? Ah’m pissed!” Seymour held his hands up in defense, Billy huffed and crossed his arms.

 

“First, that speedster fuckboy starts to play with the HIVE, then that Russian-french-whateverthefuck lady tried to kill ya and jinx, now we’re goin’ back to the Academy? What now?! A stick up my ass and HIVE drama!?”

 

See-More took a moment to process on what the fuck Billy just said, out of context and trying to include context. “just- nevermind” Billy shrugged, he continued dragging the bags out of the room to pile up in the living room. See-More kept staring at the open doorway with a tight face.

 

“that man needs some therapy”

 

Kyd Wykkyd felt like Death itself, a bad day, and tomorrow will be hell; He felt himself shiver at every bad thought when he was in the academy, mauled a Hive bot, doing dumb shit and the whole building- ‘son of a bitch’ He felt his claws grew sharper but he was able to calm himself down. He should stick around with See-More, After knowing what Rouge had done and that the academy has a thing with the Brotherhood of Evil- He has to be there for Seymour.

 

Even a small scar on him would trigger a bloodlust monster, Billy had dragged all of his bags out of the room so he stood inside the empty room in silence, and then a soft sigh. He hoped that See-More could see him more than a friend at least.

 

He had dreamt of showing See-More places where it had such an amazing view; the smile on Sey’s face. The laugh and holding See-More’s hand in a more romantic way than a friend thing. Maybe cuddling and messing with Seymour’s fluffy hair for sheer fun and then getting a surprise makeover from him as an act of revenge… His thoughts trailed off with a nerdish smirk planted on his now blushing face.

 

He was a Dork in love and he’s jealous?

‘I’m such a mess’ those were his thoughts before leaving the room. He passed by Jinx who appears to be fuming after a heated argument, can’t blame her though. The hextress gripped her own hair out of frustration and grit her teeth in a painful matter.

 

“would you just let go of it already?” Gizmo commented, “You look like you’ll rip your own ugly hair out”

 

“oh please, at least I have hair. You’re just a bald baby with a jetpack”

 

She received a growl from him before Gizmo stormed off, cussing under his own breath. She rolled her eyes then proceed to make her way to See-More’s room just to have a small talk with him, Actually, She wanted to ask him about the small conversation they had when the two were hunting down Kid Flash.

 

“uhm, hey jinx” Her thoughts faded to see that she had been standing infront of the doorway, glaring into oblivion with See-More sitting on the edge of his bed; confused. “oh, Oh! Hey..” that was awkward of her to just, stand there doing nothing. “so uhm, you good?” okay- Jinx what the fuck, that was hella lame of you, rub it in. “If you’re trying to find the words on how I am and if I’m having second thoughts on the event, well, I’m doing fine and yeah, second thoughts.”  
  
“wow, you’re good at guessing” See-More smiled at her comment, “what about you?” Jinx scratched her neck, feeling some of her skin dry. That action was enough for the one-eye to sigh. “bad huh?” “more like terrible, things are going too fast!” “I know, I know, It’s chaos” his shoulder slumped down.

 

“but..” See-More started “at least we get to see our old pals? Right…?” Jinx raised an eyebrow, not sure what the boy was trying to imply. “what do you mean?” “you know? Private HIVE, Xilo, Angel?”

 

“the one who bailed out on us because he was a pussy, that gay alien who has a thing for dudes in tights and horrible color scheme, and the girl who’s possibly making out with other girls behind Arby’s?”

 

See-More almost face-palmed, Jinx’s descriptions were scarily accurate but still an insult, “yeah, those three. “and just so you know, Bailey didn’t Pussy-out, he just—“ “just what?” Jinx cut in, “he just.. uhm… okay, yeah, he pussied out” he heard Jinx give a victorious ‘hmph’.

 

She noticed See-More’s laptop stood beside the Cyclops which gave away some light that reflected from See-More’s helmet. “who are you talking to?” See-More looked confused until Jinx pointed at the laptop, “oh! I was just searching through old messages and I found Bailey’s” “He’s still alive? Thought he shot himself at this point” “psh, don’t say that!”

 

Jinx simply shrugged, “How is he anyway?” “He finished packing up his stuff, apparently he lives with XL this whole time. Which kinda make sense since the two are close” “-really close, like, I thought the two were dating or at least finally hooked up but then the whole ‘Xilo loves Robin’ rumor showed up”

 

“he has a weird taste in men.” “you too” See-More stuck his tongue at her which she flipped him off. “Though, I don’t believe he has a crush on Robin… It IS a rumor, and he kinda fits with Bailey more than ever” He heard Jinx laugh, “Try saying that to him or at least Bailey, It’ll be gold” “like, for real-! The two are always together, staying in the same room, and act like a healthy couple”

 

“yeah, you’re right, But Angel told me about Xilo’s obsession with Robin, He literally loves Robin’s style and even had his glove” “that’s…weird but okay” See-More cringed. “ He’s not that obsessed, he just rants how Robin is such a strong warrior and really wants to feel his-“ Jinx was met with an empty bag to the face which the now Blushing See-More threw.

 

 

“why you- bitch.” Jinx glared. See-More rolled his eye, yet glad that Jaya was alright; still being the rebel teen she is. The conversation they had was stupid and meaningless, but it was fun, Jinx gave him a small smile before walking off to probably the living room.

 

His eye went back to his laptop screen that showed the recent messages sent by Bailey, who is Private HIVE. “fucking idiot” a laugh escaped from his mouth, Bailey was an idiot who made dumb mistakes.

 

[I’m on my way to the Academy, Xilo’s driving.] Private sent. A smile form on his face, glad that the Alien could drive, last time he almost crashed to a gas station. Also triggering a protective Private HIVE into the case but that’s another story.

 

“come on Evans! Get yer ass out here” Bill yelled from the living room, “okay! Give me a sec..” a quick ‘brb’ to Private and then closing the laptop just to put it inside his bag; a small dark blue bag that originally belonged to Kyd wykkyd.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Private saw the message and he simply rolled his eyes, Angel sat in the backseat; bored out of her mind, probably thinking on what to do when they finally got into the Academy. The radio played Rare Americans: Cat, dogs and Rats, which Private nodded his head, Xilo knew Bailey’s favorite songs from blasting it on a speaker to sneaking it into his own MP3 player.

 

The two have been friends for 5 years, Angel have been hanging out with the two for 4 Years; The three had a strong bond on being the main Trio, Bailey, Xilo and Monty. Bailey and Monty were the stereotypical duo while Xilo was the curious alien like he just crash landed on earth, obviously an act to seem more innocent; try asking Billy about it.

 

“I can’t wait to go back to that rotten honey comb of an academy” Angel said with sarcasm, if she had pupils, she would roll her eyes everytime someone mentions the Academy to her. “from the sound of your voice, it seems that you’re not excited to see that so called rotten honey comb?” Xilo glanced.

 

“take a guess, Blueberry” “don’t call me that”

 

Bailey kept laying his head onto the window as the radio blasts more beats, the conversation was inaudible for him but he was sure it’s another calm argument. “what about you, Bailey?” the question shot him back to reality and focused onto the two, “hm?” “what about you? Your thoughts about going back to the Academy?” The Soldier thought for a moment. “Well, I’m not sure at all, ya know, about what happened last time...” trailing off to XL’s tighten face and Angel’s uncomfortable side-glance.

 

“you’re right.” Xilo muttered, he didn’t like Brother Blood. He was a creep, controlling and just….Brother Blood himself, what he did to the students were a nightmare- especially almost dying in the fallen building. Xilo almost jumped when he felt Bailey’s hand on his shoulder, “hey…” a comforting look from Private made Xilo’s antennas twitch.

 

“we can bail anytime, it won’t be like that again”

 

That was a promise, Monty smiled at the idea. “If this new system risk our lives, we’ll bail out of that hive hell-hole” “that sounds good.”

 

 

And another silent moment while the Radio changes to MCR.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you think this will work?” Immortus asked, the BRAIN kept it’s position towards Red Streak. The now new member of the brotherhood of evil kept dodging attacks and sending kicks towards Madam rouge. “very good Red, keep it up” The lady kept swinging her arms as huge whips and curving her form to avoid incoming attacks. “This will definitely work, he’s training very well, as soon as he’s in a more ‘appropriate’ environment to take in his new role. It’ll be complete.”

 

General Immortus took another look at the training member, speed, and strength was shown on the area. No expression from Red streak except the look of a villain. Will the HIVE academy be enough to pull this boy to the brotherhood? Immortus rambled in his own mind of possibilities and excuses on how this will go wrong.

 

“what if he snaps?”

 

There was a pause, “we kill him.” The short statement sent Immortus to a wave of surprise, “what do you mean, ‘kill him’?” It was a stupid back-up plan. They don’t want blood in their hands, yet. Especially Red streak.

 

“during the process, there is a device in his blood, a device that we scrapped off from DeathStroke. If he makes any moves, he will go through stages of pain.”

 

The elder kept staring at the machine, what it said, and the mentioned name. “You scrapped from deathstroke? S...Slade! you scrapped from Slade” he argued, “ and killing him? We’ll be the main target to not only the titans but the justice league. We’ll be completely wiped out from the face of the earth if this fails, you’re putting our lives in the line Brain!”

 

Silence once more, Immortus felt his face hot, anger can easily get to him. “Don’t be a coward, this will work” “I’m not a coward! You’re just a fool, foolish of fools, this is a death wish!” then the sound of Madam rouge filled the room. “agh!” she was sent flying, leaving Red streak in a stance of victory; just the lack of expression made it seem… intimidating.

 

“he’s doing very well” Madam rouge smiled, she looked up at the General and Leader, “excellent work Red Streak, Madam Rouge, please escort him to the ‘main room’” Rouge nodded and took Red Streak then leading him to the ‘main room’.

 

Brain felt the burning glare from Immortus. “You’re a fool, Benson” and he stormed off.

 

If the Brain could make small movements, he would have sent a shiver from the name, Benson.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“you ready shortie?” See-More glared at Jinx, “yeah, I am, horns” She stuck her tongue out. “The car’s running, let’s just get this over with” Baron added, they decided to use the van to fit in all of them together, of course Billy’s driving. The cyclops had already placed his bags with the others in the trunk and made his way at the back seat with Kyd, Jinx and mammoth were at the middle seat, Gizmo sat in the passenger. It was a bit cramped due to Baron’s inhuman shape.

 

It will be a long ride since they relocated away from the area, probably 3 hours, enough for stops. He felt his shoulder in contact with Kyd’s, “so… Ellie, you ready?” Kyd nodded, smiling at See-More. The two were safe with eachother, especially See-More. Kyd seemed to be protective at some moments, he found it adorable that his best friend would go total caretaker for him.

 

Yeah, best friend.

 

‘Nothing more..’

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“hey can we make a stop?”

 

Monty leaned near Xilo, “I gotta go” “okay! Okay! Fine, don’t go near my ear” Xilo yelled; they made a stop so Monty could do her own business, she bolted out of the car in light speed. “psh, it’s only been 10 minutes..” Bailey glanced at the now bored Xilo, “yeah, you can’t blame her.” “mhm.”

 

it was awkward except the blasting radio of a recent track about FallOutBoy, the two sat in the car trying to find a distraction; Xilo kept checking the mirror, Baily tried to let his mind wander but they couldn’t. at all. With no other option, a conversation started.

 

“it’s only us right?” this made Bailey raise an eyebrow, he saw the other grip on the stirring wheel with no care for this damned world; “uh, yeah..” the alien tilted his head towards Bailey, “so... uhm, do you have any topics you want to ask?”

 

That was uh, yeah. The soldier hummed, “what about-“ “except the Academy” “oh… uhm,” Bailey leaned into his chair, trying to fight into his own brain for some stuff he wasn’t sure about. “how about…Robin?” that’s a slip, Bailey just open the door and walk out right now, no, this is the end. This is the final milestone, just get out of the car.

 

“what about him?” “uh.. you know? You’re ideal guy?” Xilo raised a non-existent eyebrow, then realization hit “oh! Him!” the image made the extra-terrestrial smirk. Then a second thought came by, “you listen to rumors?”

 

“Uh…. “ after thinking about it, Bailey shouldn’t be surprised at all. Xilo love’s starting rumors and all the attention going to him made him feel almighty. But the Robin thing sounded real, infact, he was his friend—literally a yes man! “before you complain, he is cute, and a good kisser” “he did what?” “kiss, you know, when lips come in contact? Do you want me to demonstrate?”

 

Private’s mind went blank from the question, Xilo wants to demonstrate a kiss, to him, wow, is it hot here or is it just this fucking track.

 

“Bailey?” he waved his hand to Bailey’s face, flicking his cheek also. Did he break him? He leaned closer to inspect his expression even more. Then he felt an instant pain to the forehead, “agh! Krolec! What the hell Bailey?!” he covered his forehead to protect himself from more flicks. “that’s for not telling AND being an attention seeker with all your stupid lies”

 

Then a smirk appeared, “what if I’m lying right now Bailey?” this sent another surprise, “maybe I lied about everything? Who knows, Bailey, you have all the time to see behind my words” “Xilo.” “maybe this trio was a lie? Be the detective you are, Bailey” “Xilo.” “what?”

 

_Flick_. “For fu- You- UgH!” the taller male started laughing while the alien punched his arm out of frustration, “pf-ahah! Ouch Xilo- hehehe- stop it!” He couldn’t control his laughter and that fueled the raging fire that lit up in Xilo; “you’re dead, Private!” Xilo leaned over and attempted to strangle him.

 

Now it’s a dumb and simple fight between them, no fists but just weak ones and flicking foreheads, “okay! Okay! Sorry, hell.”

 

The two finally calmed down, leaving Bailey smiling at Xilo; “you’re an idiot” “whatever”

 

They heard the car door opening with Monty jumping in with tissues in hand, “you two finished making out here?” she got a middle finger to the face then the engine started.

 

 

* * *

 

 

30 minutes had passed, “Why didn’t you tell us that you came from a rich family?!” an argument had broke out; non-of the HIVE members were surprised since every car ride they had wasn’t peaceful. Billy gave a simple shrug to the hextress- eyes still on the road, “ah don’t know, is it really important?” “asshole, it is, we could have used the money- no actually, You could have used the money to support us”

 

“and what do ah get? Wasting money that my dad made” “real picky” Gizmo added.

 

“he’s a dick anyways, he wouldn’t even giv’ me even a damn dime after what ah did.” This made Mammoth raise a questioned eyebrow, “what did you do anyway?”

 

Numerous just sat in silence and visibly gripped the steering wheel in an uncomfortable matter, of course, one of the signs of ‘not wanting to answer a touchy subject’ which Mammoth decided not to question further more.

“okay but, you’re such a spoiled stereotypical rich kid, I mean, you don’t even care about the cash you had but instead you’re out here having car races and sticking cigarettes to your own hand to prove you’re the one with balls”

 

Yeah, Jinx was right, Billy had been such a troublesome guy in this family- secrets that enraged Jinx and even Gizmo on important subjects, this- dick of a duplicator decided to run away from a possibly perfect life full of wealth and the public praise he got and just be a homeless teen who’s hurting himself every second.

 

“ah AM the one with balls” quickly that sentence shut down by the sound of Mammoth growling and the glare from Jinx, that guy is dead meat. “no, you’re an idiot to a new level”

 

Gizmo got flicked lightly on the head, Jinx kept pointing out the possibilities, Mammoth leaned onto the car window- actually his shoulder. Whilst Billy tried to mute the whole world except the broken radio, ‘idiots’ Kyd spat in hearing range; these kind of arguments tend to bring a salty side of him from rolling his red eyes to making sure the others know that they’re idiots in hearing range, this developed during the Academy. He could faintly see that Billy flipped off the back seaters with a free hand.

 

“Elliot calm down” See-More laughed, his best friend could get hasty towards Billy numerous. It felt like he’s the only one able to tame the taller male from a short killing-streak towards every mutual he met, by words and even smacking Elliot in the face to snap his poor ass back to reality. ‘sorry, it’s just—‘ “I’ve heard it a thousand times Ellie, Hive arguments are stupid especially with Billy” “fuck you, twink” Billy yelled from the front.

 

“but really, it’s always been like this, you’ll get used to it if you stop putting up such a salty attitude towards every pal we meet”

 

‘well sorry, it’s not my idea to make friends with the entire world just to suck off those who won’t negotiate’ he glanced at a flustered Seymour. “first of all, I’m literally an open book; so it’s easy for me to meet new people and just be their mutual. Second, I don’t suck off men.” A smirk twitched on Kyd’s lip, ‘I didn’t say men’.

 

Then the passengers burst into a fit of laughter, Jinx was literally crying and Billy almost lost his grip onto the wheel. Mammoth tried not to be rude so he forced a small snicker, “oh-my-god, I hate you guys” he yelled and pushed himself into his own seat.

 

Jokes were jokes and the HIVE had a lot of them, there was no limit to it unless someone says so. Kyd placed an arm around See-More; who’s fuming alright, nudging his best friend and giving a comforting look, ‘don’t worry Evans, I’ll make sure these guys respect you’ the hybrid winked and surprisingly See-More’s face turned to a darker shade of red, “shut up man.”

 

That’s a win in Kyd’s book. He silently did a victory fist bump to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was an average night, people were mostly asleep at this time but for Raven it’s just insomnia kicking in; ask her how she is and she’ll be tempted to give you a simple middle finger to the face, bad moods are bad moods. It tends to get the best of her, wishing she could let everything out for once but due to her uncontrollable demon side and over power spells; It’s no use to even show simple kindness and talking what’s on her mind.

 

She was forced into silence, her will is fading and the only thing that kept Raven alive was that people look up to her. That really made things uneasy for the poor girl, they’re looking up to someone who can’t speak their rights, someone who often gets their privacy invaded. Someone who was born to not to be herself but instead be a slave.

 

 

Did Raven wanted to be a spawn of absolute Satan? Did she ask to be abandoned from birth? No, things would have been more easy or at least let her cry or let her speak for fuck sakes! The lights dimmed, “azarath metrion zinthos…..azarath mentrion zinthos….” Just sleep, you idiot.

 

Yet thoughts made it harder for her eyelids to close, her eyes wandering around the room that stood high; the stress is rising once more. The hybrid had told the others of her condition but not as it is, like, the words aren’t correct, the details are lacking. All they got was “she doesn’t express emotion and she needs loneliness”.

 

 

She hated it! A book started levitating out of its position and flung itself towards the metal door, sliding down onto the cold, cold floor.

 

Control, Raven kept losing it. Time passed and now papers were scrambled onto the blanket, pens and scribbles on each crumbled piece which were thrown to the corner where a trash can stood, Raven always made a promise to write on how’s her day to a piece of paper and lay it near the night stand.

 

Why is that? It’s so her Angel could read it and write back, it’s like messaging but on paper… and she visits you. Two days ago, Monty wrote that she had some business to deal so most replies will be at least a day late; Raven’s patient enough for the girl. There was something about Monty that made Raven light up and even express some emotions of hers, really! Every inch she got closer is a free emotion from the bottle, Monty was an angel, her angel.

 

Sure the first meeting was creepy but as days went by, letters piled up in the shelves where Raven could easily read them and never get bored with it. Always asked how her day was and explaining it back, making sure that Raven was okay and so many suggestions to treat the stress that hooked up to the Hybrid.

 

Then half-way she felt tired, finally, placing the letter onto the nightstand and a simple pen just so it doesn’t fly off all of sudden. Kicked off her boots and wrapping the thick blanket around her tired form, smiling at the small not she left for Monty- hoping she could get a reaction, or at least a small note in return from her Angel.

 

‘goodnight Monty’ her thoughts turned to black, same as her vision.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“hello Robin” A voice hummed, as mentioned, Robin stood in complete emptiness and turned to see where the voice came from. A figure stood in distance, the outline of long hair and green eyes beaming; “Starfire?” was his guess.

 

A small giggle came from it, that giggle sounded like Star’s! But every step the figure took, the outline seemed to change- especially the height and eye color.

 

“oh Robin” things were blurry until Robin blinked just to see a familiar alien standing infront of the Titan. XL Terrestrial, “you’re still after her?” “XL..Xilo!” an enemy, Robin instinctively round housed Xilo only to have his foot grabbed and his entire body flipping towards the cold ground that reflected his own form.

 

“really? I haven’t done anything and you’re already attacking me? Tsk tsk, Robin” He knelt down to him, “so how are you?”

 

Robin couldn’t help but twitch his mouth to a scowl, “ah, I see, still mad about last time..” Xilo laughed heartily, “Am not! You broke into several Jewelry stores just to waste my time and made my team go on a random goose chase” simply raising his hands up in defense, Xilo made a dramatic gasp “I would never, There was no goose during the chase at all! I’m clearly innocent”

 

“you blew up a gas station just to gloat Cyborg.” A hum broke out from XL Terrestrial’s throat, the memory made him smile. “well, yes, he deserved it actually” “you blew up a gas statio-“ a finger gently placed onto the Leader’s lips; hushing him.

 

“you panic a lot.” Robin smacked Xilo’s hand away from his face, a mad expression towards the extra-terrestrial and even ready to punch the lights out of him. “you’re a sadist, a maniac, and just plain annoying!” yet no expression came from the other, just a shrug “you just—don’t feel it, I mean, how I’m feeling! It was terrible, what you did was terrible; you put people in danger, you put my whole team in random chase that took up half of their time, wait no- literally days!” glancing at the now-amused alien who had his hands on his chin.

 

“are you even listening to me?!” “your anger is pleasing” that’s it, a fist met the alien’s face and soon he’s on the ground; groaning. “pleasing now?” Robin stood up to burhs himself off, that’s when his spine felt danger waves as Xilo slowly stood up in a dangerously slow matter with his laughter.

 

“oh dear sweet Robin, your strength has improved since we last fought. I’ve rarely seen a human with such determination and just….” What was that word? Xilo kept making gestures on how to describe it, “edgy” yeah, that’s the on.

 

“you’re…a **freak**.” Robin spat, “you too,”

 

Silence filled the complete void, what stood there were the both of them; staring at eachother, examining and trying to figure out what the other’s planning. “what do you want from me?”  this question made Xilo soften, expression changing to sympathy. “just you, Robin, just.. you” the voice died at the last word.

 

 

With that, it felt like time stopped for a moment, the void seemed to spin around his mind and his vision seemed to blur and focus repeatedly, he wanted to hold his hurting head but a hand lifted his chin to meet similar ruby eyes and familiar cold lips on his,

 

XL Terrestrial is kissing Robin.

 

There’s no words to describe the kiss, it’s all blank, his mind roamed just to have his hand on the other’s hips and deepening the simple kiss. Robin didn’t know why but no one’s controlling him, it’s all on purpose.

 

It seemed like his vision is flashing, hands roaming, parting for air and he heard Xilo chuckle. It all slowly faded when the two took it a bit farther by trying to pin one another to the reflecting floor, Robin got the upper hand with both hands pinning Xilo’s.

 

Robin leaned back to see the simple expression Xilo gave to him, his eyes fluttering at the Titan. “You missed me, didn’t you?” a simple reply that led up to more mouth contact, distant drums and guitar could be heard in this void that echoed the two.

 

He shouldn’t be doing this, He’s kissing the enemy, and a guy, no, it felt so wrong yet so- so, so _Right_.

 

Immediately Xilo removed Robin’s Cape as it swiftly slid off from his shoulder, Robin simply played with Xilo’s antenna, from mouth to neck, Xilo let out a small gasp from the contact. Griping the Titan’s hair just to feel more of that contact, they let hands roam one more time.

 

“Xilo I…” the same finger silenced Robin, Xilo smiled gently at him “no need to say anything Robin, I know”

 

It felt nice, almost going to the ‘love’ base but…

 

“have a nice night” and then he woke up, “W...what?” blinking once, twice, he kept seeing the same ceiling in his room.

 

Grabbing a pillow, he placed it onto his face and let out a frustrated yell into the poor pillow like it didn’t have feelings. What disturbed him most is that he liked it, _he liked Xilo._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Beast boy did a stupid, he did the ultimate stupid, the stupidest stupid stupid stupid—“stop” he muttered, so many mistakes in so little time, how…? He messed up with Raven, he messed up with Robin, he messed up everything.

 

It wasn’t his fault that the certain outlet didn’t have a warning sign, it wasn’t his fault that RnR had a blasting album, but no,, all his interests failed like the power system in the whole Tower; what the hell?! He hated being the ‘joke’ in the team, he hated being the dumber in dumb, he hate- hate.

 

“stop..” the word made him calm down, every thought in mind made its way to emptiness, his watery eyes began to dry at the point his started wincing. He’ll talk to Starfire tomorrow, and maybe hang out with Titans North. Hoping that Hotspot didn’t burn the entire building over cereal again.

 

Tomorrow will be fine, Garfield, please, don’t hate it. Embrace it. Love it. The world faded from focus, he’s drifting to nothingness. The Animals that was kept inside made soft sounds from birds to snakes, from dogs to cats, from mice to a horse.

 

He embraced, and loved it.

 

_Today went well_.


End file.
